Makes Me A Dumb Human, Like You
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Following Klaine from Season 2 on. A missing scenes if you will. Yes, it'll get M-iee.


Kurt sat in a plush couch at Dalton, finally able to relax and read. He wasn't on the most interesting of subjects, but sometimes a guy just needed to drown every surrounding sound and thought out. It was slightly warm and Kurt made to take his jacket off, but quickly winced. His ribcage was either bruised or broken. It didn't matter much because it would heal in due time… _Every bruise would_ – he told himself to keep faith.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. It wasn't time to think about that now. He was away from Karofsky, and near Blaine now.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kurt smiled at the voice and turned to face the hum of his comforts desire. "It's just a very good different to be here," he replied softly. Blaine nodded knowingly and crossed his arms against his chest. "Why are you down here so late?"

Blaine was leaning against the doorframe smiling simply to Kurt. It was odd to Kurt that a simple stance from a boy as simple as Blaine could make him feel this… _safe._ This best friend had taken to appearing with an extra dash of courage when he needed it.

"I was actually looking for you, believe it or not. Wanted to see if you were alright."

"Little ol' me? Of course I'm all right. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked carefully switching to face his body to Blaine. He gave a small intake of breath, but masked it with a larger exhale. _That looked like a deep breath, right?_

Blaine looked unsure for a few moments, but then pointed to him and bobbed his finger a few times. "You've been doing _that_ all day and it worries me. What is the matter?" He asked earnestly.

Kurt shook his head and plastered on the strong smiles he kept in his back pocket. "I just kept moving the wrong way all day. Really, it's nothing."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, but walked slowly to Kurt and held his hand out. "Come on."

Kurt, trusting Blaine with everything inside of him, took his hand and began to be led up the stairs. He assumed Blaine was to the library with the piano – it was where they went when Blaine wanted to sing to, _no – with him_, but Blaine turned down the right corner. _Towards the other dorms._

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as they reached the middle of one of the hallway dorms.

"My room," Blaine responded. Kurt stopped and let his hand be pulled until Blaine turned around to face him when his legs were nearly taken from under him. Kurt was standing rigid, his body not pliant or keen to move at _all_. Blaine's features were completely straight and pressed in a hard line when he spoke. "Don't make me pick you up."

"Blaine, what has gotten into you?" Kurt asked nervously.

He shook his head and swiped a hand over his face. "I'm worried about you and I think you could use a chance to get away from the seclusion you're always drowning in here," Blaine replied in earnest. His voice rose slightly at the end as he spoke animatedly with his hands, as always. "You are mine for the night. What do ya say?"

Blaine's dashing grin always made it nearly impossible for Kurt to breathe. His teeth were miraculous and he could do nothing but nod dumbly and Blaine took a hold of his hand once more. Kurt didn't have a hard time keeping up with Blaine's stride, but it was particularly adorable that he was so little. Blaine pushed open his door and led Kurt in – letting go of his hand.

Kurt was slightly awe-struck and too relieved at having a free hand when Blaine let go. It gave him a moment to properly _brain,_ and Blaine's room was so… well – _him._ He turned to Blaine, who was smiling brightly at him, and shrugged his shoulders shyly. "I'm all yours."

Blaine's eyes flashed happily and he chuckled before shaking his head. "Have, um… have you eaten?"

Kurt stuffed his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "I got a bit caught up in the studying," he admitted softly.

Blaine turned and grabbed his phone from his end table and flipped it once in the air. He had been up in his room before the itching need to find Kurt hit him. It was completely insensible, but he couldn't be happier about the inconvenience of need presently. "I'll order pizza and you can relax in a shower if you'd like."

Kurt pointed above him to indicate towards his room on the second floor. "Clothes and er… face. Wow, sorry – that actually made no sense. I can't even get any words out." He shook his head and laughed – embarrassed. His heart was racing and the word _shower_ had just come out of Blaine's mouth. If this was the rate at which boy's normally thought at he didn't want it – he would ruin everything before it started at this rate.

Blaine shook his head with a laugh at Kurt's ability to go from proper, to shy and giggly within split seconds. He didn't often see the latter, but when he did it warmed his heart. _And oh God… we've only been friends for a few days._

"I have everything you need, even pajamas!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

Kurt considered the boy before him for a few moments with a raised eyebrow, but Blaine was so happy and – _Oh Streisand give me the strength to get through this_; he thought to himself. It _was_ a Friday night after all. If his face wasn't sufficient enough he could re-do it in his own room tomorrow. "Towel then?"

Blaine grinned like the Cheshire cat and took Kurt's hand into his for what, to Kurt, seemed like the thousandth time this day. Secretly, though he would never come to, it felt like the billionth to Blaine. "Onwards new kid!" He exclaimed like a child in a chocolate factory.

"You're actually insane, aren't you? I'm going to get out of the shower and you'll be waiting with poisoned pizza or some other ridiculously fatty substance?" Kurt was nearly being dragged at Blaine's unexpected fast pace, and it only egged his insufferable giggles on. _Really, this was a highly inappropriate time to have the giggles Kurt. Congratulations – you've become a four year old. _Irrationally Kurt wanted to be doubled over at the free happiness coursing through his body, but rationally he would wait until the shower for that. _Well not __**that,**__but yes – that. Even my thoughts are stuttering – brimming intelligence tonight Hummel. _

They reached the towel closet and Blaine threw one to Kurt. It covered his face and Kurt muffled a laugh into it. "Down the hall on the right. I need to go poison your pizza!"

As they parted, both with absurd smiles on their face, Kurt walked into Blaine's bathroom and started the water. As he twisted and grimaced out of his clothes the smile faded from his face. The bruise on his left rib smarted and he braced himself against the sink. It was slowly shifting into a purple – ish color, and it was tender. He _hurt_. His hand pushed through his hair as he leaned back up… running hands down his torso to unbuckle his trousers.

As he stepped under the water he felt like he was escaping, hiding even. Dalton was intimidating, and he sincerely missed his friends. Hell, he even missed Rachel's constant babble. Mercedes had sent him a few texts earlier about the unbearable Hell of Glee without him to make snide remarks to.

He winced as he trailed his body with soap, but nearly drown his self as he let the scalding water run over his hair. He scrubbed thoroughly and leaned against the wall to relax… For the first time in the past few months he felt as if he at least had a place somewhere. Maybe Dalton wasn't his home, but he did feel safe in its' confines.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled off – realizing Blaine hadn't given him pajamas. So… now what in the _hell_ was he intended to do? He could walk out in the towel, he could stay in here until Blaine came, he could call out to him… _seriously this would happen to me. _

He ran fingers through his hair and organized it into a sort of, well no – he didn't know what it was. He was completely out of his element and it shone in his eyes. Maybe he did need a friend, and if that's all Blaine wanted for now then he'd give him a very broken friend to fix. So, with flushed cheeks, a bruised left side, and a very exhausted view of the world Kurt stepped back into the main common area of Blaine's dorm in just a towel. He tiptoed to his friends' entrance and knocked – stepping through the threshold as it opened easily.

Blaine was just wrapping up with the delivery guy as he turned to face Kurt… words faltering. "No… uh… cred… credit, sorry," he stumbled out.

Kurt blushed and sat on the edge of Blaine's couch. He didn't want to get anything wet, but he was tired. Blaine finally wrapped up and pointed to the clothes on top of his bed. "Throw those on and I'll be back, okay?"

His smile warmed Kurt up with a shiver as Blaine walked from him. He dressed in a daze as he pulled on the soft Dalton pajamas and an undershirt. _Devoid of boxers – I could just run upstairs…_ He huffed and left the shirt unbuttoned, walking over to Blaine's mirror to inspect his left side. It was getting to the point where breathing was beginning to make his body ache even more. He needed to put heat on it. His fingers trailed the circle bruise carefully, but he stopped because his hand was simply too cold – choosing to simply look at it. After a few moments he shook his head and pulled his shirt back down. _No use in getting upset. No one can get to me here…_

He turned to see if Blaine had any books, but stopped dead in his tracks… Blaine had been watching him against the doorframe. "Is that from Karofsky?"

Kurt looked at his non-existent watch stupidly and stuttered to answer, but settled for nodding and biting his bottom lip. Blaine walked over to him slowly and kept his eyes at Kurt's torso. His hip was peaking out, but the bruise was now hidden. Blaine couldn't hide his concern or anger, so he chose not to speak. His hands reached out to Kurt – who nodded his head. And his shirt was lifted a little with delicate hands. Blaine inhaled sharply as he finally settled his eyes on the bruise.

"It's over now…" He whispered it so softly that he wasn't sure if it was to reassure himself, or get Blaine to quit worrying.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's words and his heart settled… he wanted so badly to protect his newly found friend, and this guilt rising in his stomach told him he wouldn't survive Kurt being hurt again. His hands fell from Kurt's body and pulled his shirt down softly. He wrapped his arms around his own torso protectively as he rocked on the balls of his feet, and he stared down at his feet.

"Kurt… I am so sorry," Blaine added with an air of regret, not at touching Kurt… but because he couldn't just… _If I had known him sooner.._.

"Hey, hey – it's not your fault. You saved me, and I couldn't thank you enough Blaine," Kurt replied – interrupting his self-chastising monologue. "Let's… that's in the past. Come on, get dressed and the pizza should be here soon. You were in the shower for_ever_," Kurt replied trying to coax a smile from Blaine.

Blaine looked up at him through an amber gaze and took a deep breath. He placed his hands over Kurt's biceps and smoothed the material of his pajamas down. "You're right, and I'd like to tell you something that may seem a little extreme, but I don't think I care."

Kurt looked at him questioningly and raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, shoot." Kurt replied – unsure of his own voice.

"I want to protect you, Kurt. I want to be here for you and be the person that you come to. I want… I want to be your best friend," he replied.

Kurt brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he let out his signature giggle. It was impossible for him to not find the man before him endearing, but he had waited enough years, seen enough failed high school relationships, and watched too many hearts be broken to let himself force anything with Blaine. He was pretty sure he'd be useless in a relationship anyhow – nearly always flinching at a light touch, or a loud bang.

"Blaine… you have been my best friend for a while now. I could never have gotten through any of this without you. I may miss McKinley more than I can really bare, but I have you – that's all the reassurance I've ever needed to be here. So… thank you."

Blaine smiled to Kurt and let him go, choosing to walk past him and rummage to find pajamas. Kurt laid face down on the bed to avoid watching the ripple of Blaine's muscles as he listened to him undress. "I hope you like cheese pizza. I wasn't sure so I went generic, but I know you tend to give the unexpected as well."

"Mm, you know me so well already Blaine. Not just a plain Jane in the rain…" Kurt mumbled against the pillow his face was currently buried in. _This bed was way too comfortable and he feared never leaving it. _

"Don't you have the same bed…?" Blaine asked with a smirk hidden in his voice.

"Ugh, I said that aloud." Kurt replied. "I think I do, but yours must be broken in or something. I feel like I'm sinking into a cloud." He nuzzled his face further into the pillows.

A knock startled him as he picked his head up off the bed. The moment he was staring towards the door he immediately wanted to put his head back down, but the sight before him was too alluring. Blaine had only his dark blue pajama pants on – his back completely exposed. Kurt watched his shoulders as he took the pizza and paid.

He was absolutely beautiful. Tanner skin against the dark color of his bottoms made him look absolutely delicious, and his back dimples sat low. His long torso made him appear, and Kurt wanted to trace his fingers along each dip of Blaine's shoulders. _Daring much, Hummel? _

As Blaine turned the planes of his chest were revealed, and he had a perfect amount of hair scattered across the flat plane. His amber gaze was wide as he inhaled the pizza with a satisfied moan. He shut the door with his foot and began walking back towards the bed, plopping the pizza down. "So, eating on Dalton beds is supposed to be like on of the seven deadly sins, but I think we owe it to ourselves to live a little. How about it Hummel?"

Kurt laughed easily and snagged a slice after Blaine grabbed his. He hummed in delight as they ate in relative silence. Blaine, who was still in just bottoms mind, eventually flicked light music on. _I MIND, I MIND, I MIND_ – Kurt repeated as a mantra in his head. He had trouble focusing on anything other than how unevenly the cheese was layered on his pizza, but that was soon ruptured by Blaine's need to stretch himself all cat-like against his bed. He squirmed and turned onto his stomach to rest his face into the pillow. "Mmph, your hair smells like me now. Haha, is signature Kurt Hummel lost without the scent of his famous nightly routine products surrounding him?"

Kurt made to give him a pointedly exasperated glare, but he stopped at Blaine's unsure features. He was giving Kurt a way out… and Kurt thought honestly for a moment, but he didn't want out. If anything he wanted further in, he wanted inside of Blaine's horrors and not just his own. He raked his eyes across Blaine's face before the younger boy shifted his face to look curiously at Kurt. He opened his mouth to explain his statement, but Kurt held up a hand in an effort to stop Blaine. He was soaking within this moment because right now he wasn't Burt Hummel's son, he wasn't Finn Hudson's near brother, he wasn't the son of a woman who had long since passed, in fact he was far from any of that – he was Kurt… just Kurt. He could breathe without thought of consequence, relax without having to have an air of poise, and settle into just becoming – well whoever he was on the way towards. He had time to figure that bitty out, but it couldn't hurt to have someone come along for the ride.

Blaine's breathing had evened out by the time Kurt registered that he was still blatantly staring at the boys' chest. He flushed a royal red before clearing his throat in a futile attempt to regulate his own breathing. Blaine turned back to him with a soft smile gracing his features. "You back?" He asked with an air of curiosity and no hidden patronization.

That was perhaps one of the fore fronting qualities about Blaine that enabled Kurt to simply _trust_ him. The uncanny ability he had for laying all his emotions flat out on his face for everyone to see. Kurt suspected there were monsters in Blaine's life, but: _I'll help him remember to turn on the light…_ And Kurt shakes his head, finally getting his head out of his ass. Harry Potter quotes were enough for him to realize he had slipped far – once again.

"I – sorry, yeah. Can we put – do you want to watch a movie? My brain is a bit useless." Kurt shook his head and laughed nervously. He made to lie back on the heels of his hands, but quickly decided against it as his hand brushed his left side.

Blaine's eyes flickered to where the bruise was and he sat up, stepping off the bed to slip into a pair of loafers by his bed. "Movies are in the container under the bed. Pick one out and we can pop it in my computer? I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"If I tell you then you won't let me go, _so_ I'll be back." And with that he turned to walk out of his room.

Kurt, confused as ever, dipped under Blaine's bed to look through the movies. _Movie junkie_ – he briefly thought to himself. He wanted to take them all and organize them into some semblance of order, but figured it would be quite rude for his first visit. _Seriously, RENT next to I Know What You Did Last Summer? _His taste in movies was a bit more eclectic to his seemingly one-sided taste in music – namely Katy Perry showstoppers.

Blaine returned fairly quickly and shook his head in the doorway. Kurt was half under his bed kicking his feet lightly against the floor. _Slide the box out, genius. _He placed the little bowl with boiled water on his nightstand. Kurt made to get up, but quickly cursed and laughed. Blaine covered his mouth to keep from losing his cool and laughing hysterically.

"I'm sure that was highly amusing," Kurt said – smile evident in his voice. He wiggled from under the bed, movie in hand. "Batman!"

Blaine smiled down at his friend whose face was flush and eyes wide. He looked happier than Blaine had yet to see him, and he stood with the grace of a thousand tiny dancers – handing the movie to the younger boy. "Please tell me he's your favorite superhero. You may have to leave if you say someone else," Blaine stated.

"Well…" Kurt began – sliding gently back onto the bed. "I was never the boy who fanaticized over becoming a superhero, but Aquaman would trump Batman any day."

Blaine turned quickly on his heel and stared Kurt down, and looked as if Kurt had just mentioned he killed Blaine's parents. He tried _so_ hard to keep a straight face, but Blaine's stuttering brought him to a fit of giggles. "Your _face_! I'm just kidding! Of course Batman is my favorite."

The younger boys eyes narrowed, but he quickly brought a hand to his heart. "I really thought I was going to have to kick you out, or subject you to hours of comics, cartoons, and things of that Batman-y nature."

Blaine turned and picked his laptop up from the floor, walking back to the bed. "Batman-y? I can't get over your eloquence, Blaine."

"Hey, you stunned me into stupidity."

Kurt laughed and his eyes shifted to the small bowl on the edge of Blaine's nightstand. "What did you bring up?"

Blaine popped slipped the movie in and looked to the small bowl, becoming nervous. "It's a bowl with boiling water and a cloth… You should put something on that bruise. It's not a small one…"

"Blaine…" – Kurt began. Blaine turned slowly to him and tried to read his features, and made to speak. Kurt shook his head and smiled. "Thank you…"

Blaine nodded his head and smiled back as he got the movie completely set up and paused on the very start. Kurt, who had been playing with his hands, shifted to lie back against the headboard. "Your bed is going to get wet…" He stated lamely.

Blaine hopped up happily and grabbed the towel he'd dropped at the doorway. Kurt nodded and sat up to let the towel be placed under his spot and settled back down on it. "Shirt?"

Kurt nodded at the question and lifted his undershirt to above his chest, pulling up the Dalton top as well. Blaine wrung out the washcloth over the bowl and handed it to Kurt. He watched as Kurt settled the cloth lightly against his skin, and smoothed it out – marveling at the delicacy of Kurt's fingers. He wanted to lace his within them, and attempted to figure out what he was being so shy about. He didn't have to figure out his feelings for Kurt right now, but he silently wished for the strength to be as grounded as Kurt seemed. His stomach fluttered with nervous ticks as Kurt rested his head back and smiled contentedly.

"Feels good," he mumbled out quietly.

"Perfect," Blaine replied in a whisper. He hopped up nearly motionless to switch his lights off as he settled back on the bed, his laptop the only thing resting between the two boys.

He started the movie, but neither made it very far. By the time ten minutes had gone by Blaine decided to take Kurt's hand in his own. If Kurt wasn't comforted by words then he had to be comforted by contact, and Blaine was right. Kurt easily let his long fingers wrap between Blaine's smaller calloused ones – enjoying the rough feel of being grounded. _Moisturizer for his hands…_ - Kurt thought to himself as he made a mental Christmas list for his new friend.

Blaine squeezed his hand occasionally and he squeezed back, letting a smile rest within his heart. He wanted to tell Blaine everything, but he was too guarded to believe that it was a good idea to begin any of that too early on. For now he'd suffice for letting questions flood his mind. He wanted to roll over and rest his head on the younger man's chest, but settled to imagine what Blaine's heartbeat would sound like in his ears – the comfort of being alive…

Since day one Blaine had given him nothing but courage. He reminded Kurt everyday of the strength he wished he had. He could guard himself, but he couldn't reach out – never really tried. He spent most of the childhood he could remember protecting his father, pretending that he didn't miss the soft feel of his mother's hair against his face as he fell asleep on her during long car rides. And when he finally started at McKinley it was a constant battle to stay true and not give in to making his life easy. In his mind he knew he could never hide himself, but that didn't make anything easier.

Blaine simply swanned in and confirmed all the beliefs he let swarm his heart when he fell asleep alone each night – because it is okay. It's okay to just _be, _and that's all Kurt ever wanted.

_**A/N**: Yey for another fandom. UGH. So these boys... I can't. This will be a story of longer drabbly things following Klaine through all the seasons, including the new one. Just a missing scenes sort of story. Enjoy as they slowly eat away at all my is from Darren Criss' song Human.  
_


End file.
